


You Look as Good as the Day I Met You

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is #Confused, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Ladybug and Plagg Conspiracies, Nathalie is Done, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Adrien may be dating Ladybug, but that doesn’t mean his life is perfect.  First, there’s the most recent issue with his father.  And then, most unexpectedly, there’s the fact that Ladybug has almost definitely been flirting with someone else.And just who was she maybe probably flirting with?  Why, none other than Chat Noir himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a prompt fill! Unfortunately, I'm not taking any more prompts at the moment, but you can check out the rest in this series!  
> Enjoy :D

**Anonymous asked: #4 with Ladrien and reveal? <3**

**4: “I have a date with destiny.”**

_(Heck to the yeah here we go! We got some Ladrien! We got some Ladynoir! We got some Adrienette! We got some fluff! We got some reveal! We got some high-on-midol-advil-gravol-and-cold-meds-authoring! All the components of a great story! This crazy train is taking off! Also I’ve taken some creative liberties with Adrien’s bedroom so please don’t judge if it’s not accurate. Enjoy!)_

 

Adrien Agreste had been dating Ladybug for two and a half months. Not Chat Noir. Adrien. He really didn’t know how it happened, and he really hadn’t meant to be competition for himself, but somehow it did happen, and he was, and now they were here. Ladybug was his secret girlfriend, and life was pretty great.

But that’s not the point.

Adrien had been dating Ladybug for two and a half months when things started getting strange. Not bad strange necessarily, but far stranger than was necessary.

What was strange, you ask? Well, it had only taken three years and dating his civilian self, but Adrien was pretty sure Ladybug was flirting with him. Not Adrien-him, because that would make sense. She’d been flirting with him since they started dating.

No. It had only taken three years and dating his civilian self for Ladybug to be—maybe, probably, almost definitely—flirting with Chat Noir.

It all started the night after Ladybug had come over for a date. She’d been acting weird after she’d gone to the bathroom, and all but insisted on leaving. Which was strange. Their dates usually lasted well into the night, and it was barely nine o’clock. But Adrien didn’t think too much about it, because she’d said something about forgetting to do something, and it wasn’t like Ladybug’s life revolved around hanging out with him.

But the next night. That was when the Martian attacked.

Ladybug was off her game. Chat could tell, and picked up the slack. They still defeated the akuma, and Ladybug hadn’t even had to use her Lucky Charm.

They’d finished the fight in an alley, out of sight of anyone, and the victim had run off once she’d realized what had happened.

So they were alone when Chat went in for their fist bump.

And when Ladybug went in for something that definitely wasn’t a fist bump.

She stopped with their noses almost touching, smirking at him and running her hands up his sides to rest on his shoulders. Chat gulped, staring into her eyes.

“Well, Chaton,” she purred, tracing patterns against his suit. “That went well, don’t you think?”

Chat couldn’t say anything, only nodding and watching as Ladybug’s smirk grew. She leaned closer, her breath fanning against his cheek.

“You know what I think?” He shook his head. Obviously he didn’t know what she thought. He didn’t even know what he was thinking because all that was there was Ladybug, so close to him. “I think—”

A beeping cut her off, and she glanced down quickly, presumably looking at his ring, but didn’t move away.

“We should be going,” she said, her fingers dancing along his collar. “I’m late for a hot date, and you’re about to turn back into a pumpkin.” She pressed a lingering kiss against his cheek and finally pulled back, gently flicking his nose. “Sweet dreams, Chaton.”

And then she winked at him before bounding away. If he wasn’t already dead from whatever Ladybug was doing, that wink would have killed him.

He stood there stupidly for a long moment before realizing that he was the hot date Ladybug was late for, and took off, blindly following his path back to his room and slipping in the bathroom window just as his transformation dropped. The good news was that Ladybug somehow hadn’t beat him back. The not so great news was Plagg, who was rolling around on the ground laughing.

Adrien ignored his kwami, leaving him in the bathroom with a hunk of cheese and heading into his room to make an attempt at looking like he’d been there the whole time.

Ladybug appeared at the window not long after he’d lounged on the bed with a random book open, and he scrambled to pull it open.

“Hey, Ladybu—mmff!” He was cut off as Ladybug’s lips met his before she’d even touched down off the window ledge.

“We can talk later,” she said between kisses, pushing him through the room until his back hit the wall. “I really need to kiss you.”

Well, Adrien wasn’t complaining there. He hadn’t realized when all this started how hard it would be to not just kiss Ladybug during akuma attacks or on patrol, so he was completely happy with this arrangement, and all but forgot for the moment that he’d been pretty sure she’d been flirting with Chat earlier that night.

But it got worse. Cheek kisses turned into obvious checking out turned into caresses turned into suggestive words, and it was getting harder and harder for Adrien to stop himself from just grabbing Ladybug and kissing her senseless while in costume.

It wasn’t like he was jealous of himself. Because that would be idiotic, and he liked to at least think that he was smarter than that. But he was concerned about what this meant for his and Ladybug’s relationship. Would she dump Adrien for Chat? Was Adrien just not enough? And if she was flirting with Chat this bad, when it could theoretically pop up on the Ladyblog for Adrien to see, who’s to say she wasn’t doing even more when she wasn’t Ladybug?

He really needed to talk to her. As Adrien, probably, because that would make more sense. He could mention that he saw her flirting with Chat, and see where it went from there.

 

“I’ve never noticed just how good you look in that suit, Chaton.”

They were on patrol—technically, though there wasn’t really much patrolling going on—and Ladybug was leaning back against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest and an appreciative eye sweeping his body. Chat could feel his face heating up. What was happening?

“I mean, it just hugs your figure so deliciously and you butt? Delightful.” Ladybug sighed dreamily and pushed off the wall, stalking towards him. Chat couldn’t move because what was even going on? If she’d been saying these things to Adrien, he could have said something back, flirted with her and pulled her onto the couch to make out.

But he wasn’t Adrien right now. And Chat couldn’t say anything because he knew that Ladybug had a boyfriend, and Ladybug didn’t know that he was that boyfriend. So he couldn’t do anything without overstepping boundaries.

Boundaries which Ladybug didn’t seem to care about as she made her way behind him, ghosting her hands up his arms in a way that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Amazing,” she purred, circling back around to his front. Her fingers glided over his chest, pausing at his neck to play with his bell. Chat’s breathing had quickened, and he was staring down into her eyes, unable to do anything more. “Do you wear leather much as a civilian?” He shook his head, and she pouted at him. “You should. You look marvelous in it.”

She glanced down at her hands and Chat, freed from her gaze, gulped in a deep breath while he had the chance. When her eyes returned to his, she was grinning wickedly, hands moving up to wrap around his neck.

“Do you know what would make you look even better?” she asked him, stretching up on her toes and pressing her body against his.

“No,” he gulped out, tensing as her breath warmed his ear.

“If your suit was on the floor,” she whispered, and he shuddered as she gently bit his earlobe.

“Don’t you—” He broke off, swallowing heavily and willing his voice back to normal. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

Ladybug pulled away slightly, but only after running her lips along his jaw, and grinned at him. “I do,” she said brightly, twirling away as though nothing unusual happened. “And we wouldn’t want to be late for that date, now would we?”

She sent him a wink and took off, leaving Chat to blink after her. He didn’t have time to dwell on what the hell was going on, and flew through the shortcut to his house, releasing his transformation and a snickering Plagg once he reached the bathroom.

Ladybug was already in his room when he came out, and she all but tackled him, pulling him towards the bed as her lips crashed into his.

He didn’t protest, having spent the last hour on patrol with her flirting and not being able to do anything, and met her with just as much enthusiasm. As he pulled her down onto the bed, he vowed to confront her about her flirting. Some other time.

 

A few days later, Adrien stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair and straightening his tie.

“You look stupid.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Plagg,” he deadpanned, tucking a stray hair back in with the rest. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The kwami shrugged, floating on his back. “I think I deserve cheese for such good praise,” he pointed out, kicking his legs and lazily floating past Adrien’s face.

“If I get you cheese, will you behave for this thing?”

Plagg offered his chosen an innocent grin. “Of course.”

Adrien eyed his kwami dubiously before sighing and turning to head back into his room. 

“Looking snazzy, Hot Stuff.”

He jumped at the words, head snapping around to meet Ladybug’s eyes. The girl was lounging on his bed, a book open beside her.

“Jesus, Ladybug, you scared me.” She just smiled, stretching out as he walked closer. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight. How long have you been here?”

“A while.” She shrugged and scooted over to make room for him to carefully flop down beside her without wrinkling his suit. “You take absurdly long showers, Adrien. What do you even do in there? Actually, don’t answer that.”

Adrien laughed and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. Ladybug returned it, but pulled away too soon to give him a once over, eyebrow raised.

“Seriously. What’s with the suit?”

Adrien flapped a hand at her, though his face was heating up. “My dad,” he said vaguely, looking away. He’d been really hoping to keep this from her. Honestly, he’d been hoping it would blow over before it even became a thing, but clearly that wasn’t happening. Nino was the only one who knew what was happening. And maybe Alya, since his friend was the best at getting anything out of her boyfriend. And, let’s be real, if Alya knew, Marinette probably knew.

But none of those people were in any position to get this back to Ladybug. So his secret was safe until he could convince his father to let the matter go.

Ladybug didn’t buy his excuse, not that he really thought she would have. “Your dad is making you wear suits to bed?”

Her boyfriend just shrugged. “Seeing as I’m in a suit and in bed, I think it’s working.” Ladybug snorted and he pulled her back against him, capturing her lips and effectively distracting her from the topic at hand.

It didn’t take very long for things to get heated, for Adrien to have forgotten about keeping his suit tidy as he somehow ended up hovering above Ladybug as her fingers destroyed the perfection of his hair. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, pressing his lips just above the start of her costume and—

_“Adrien, are you almost ready?”_

Adrien groaned, collapsing onto Ladybug for a brief moment before crossing the room to the intercom. “Yeah, Nathalie, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Ladybug rolled onto her stomach, stretching down the bed to watch him from around the skateboard ramp, and raised an eyebrow. “You have plans?” she asked, the smile on her face far too deliberate to be as innocent as it looked. Adrien didn’t have any reason to be suspicious of her, at least not regarding his plans for the evening, so he brushed the feeling off. “What’s Paris’s most famous model up to tonight?”

Adrien took a moment before he answered, walking to the full-length mirror on his closet door and grimacing at his appearance. His carefully styled hair was now a mess, rivaling the windblown look he had going on as Chat Noir, tie loosened considerably around his neck. His jacket was wrinkled, and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned almost to his belly button. So much for being ready.

He fiddled with his hair in the mirror, ignoring Ladybug’s presence as he tried to return himself to at least a semi-presentable state, and sighed. “I have a date,” he finally admitted, scowling at the untameable mess on his head, “with Destiny.”

“The model?”

Adrien jumped, meeting his girlfriend’s eyes. When had Ladybug appeared behind his shoulder? Was he really that out of it today? She didn’t look that put out that he was going on a date with someone else, and he didn’t really know what to make of the slight smirk on her face. But he sighed again, giving up for the moment on both fixing his hair and trying to understand his girlfriend, and turned to face her.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “the model. Père is convinced it’s bad for the company’s image that I’m eighteen and have never had a girlfriend.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, and Adrien quickly amended his statement. “That he’s known about.”

“What about me?” Ladybug asked, clasping her hands behind her back and offering him a deceptively innocent smile.

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, leaning back against the mirror. “Right,” he said. “Because I can just tell Père I’m dating Ladybug. Because that would go swimmingly.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and poked him in the nose. “Not Ladybug,” she clarified. “I was talking about the actual me. Maskless me. Regular old non-spotted me.”

Adrien blinked at his girlfriend for a long moment, openly gaping at her. Was she—was she really offering to tell him her identity? After four years, was she actually suggesting they know each other’s secret identities? Or, rather, he know hers? Since she still had no idea she was dating her partner.

“I—what?” _Smooth, Agreste._

Ladybug smiled shyly at him, tucking her hair behind her ears. Now that he was actually looking at her, he realized that, despite her inability to get her own clothes messed up, her now free-hanging hair was almost as ruffled as his. It was satisfying, but distracting him from the topic at hand.

“I want you to know who I am,” she said, voice steady despite her obvious nerves. “If you want to, that is.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat, and he stared at her. “Really?” Ladybug nodded, and he took a moment to collect himself. There was just one thing that was bothering him about this whole reveal situation. “What about Chat?”

Ladybug blinked. “What about him?”

“Shouldn’t you—” Adrien broke off, scratching at the back of his neck as his own nerves suddenly took over. “Shouldn’t you tell your partner first?”

His girlfriend’s stance relaxed, and a lopsided smile lit up her face. “I know it’s you, Chaton.”

Was it possible for your brain to switch off? Because Adrien was pretty sure his did, like the boss had decided that the work day would end early and everyone just went home. There was nothing going on inside his head, the mirror at his back the only thing keeping him standing as he stared at Ladybug.

Because she knew. She knew he was Chat Noir, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t yell at him for tricking her, or break up with him, or push him off a roof, or any of the other scenarios he’d thought up for when this inevitably happened.

She seemed happy about it.

But since Adrien’s brain had closed down for the day, he wasn’t processing any of this, and spoke with the same eloquence he’d been so gracefully displaying.

“What?”

Ladybug’s grin grew, and she rocked on the balls of her feet. “The cat’s out of the bag,” she said, and the janitor that had stayed behind to clean up his brain threw down his mop and moonwalked out of there at the pun that fell from his girlfriend’s lips. She shrugged, unaware of the lack of brain activity in the boy in front of her. “Well, I mean, if you replace ‘the cat’ with ‘Plagg’ and ‘out of the bag’ with ‘was taking a bath in the sink a few weeks ago when I was going to the bathroom’.”

Adrien blinked for a few long moments before the night crew took pity on him and showed up early for their shift.

“You knew?” _Getting there, Agreste. That’s two words that make sense together. We’ve got some progress._

“Of course.” Ladybug smirked at him, crossing her arms in front of her. “Did you really think I’d start flirting with Chat Noir when I already had such a wonderful boyfriend if I didn’t know you were him?”

Adrien felt his face heating up, because, yeah, that had been what he’d thought in the moments where he wasn’t trying his hardest not to kiss her. “Why?”

She flicked his nose. “Seeing you get flustered like that? It was hilarious, Chaton. I almost lost it and kissed you so many times though.”

He’d think about that later, about how if one of them had lost control for even a second they could have been making out on patrols for weeks now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ladybug snorted. “Right, and let you brag to the world about how Chat Noir had finally won over Ladybug?”

Adrien shrugged, not mentioning how that was definitely his plan for later, and searched for his kwami. “Plagg, why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

Plagg phased out from a drawer at his desk. “It was funny.”

Right. Of course.

_“Adrien? Are you coming down? You’re going to be late if we don’t leave in three and a half minutes.”_

Adrien groaned, moving back to the intercom to confirm to Nathalie that, yes, he was on his way.

Ladybug smirked at him from where she now leaned against the mirror. “You know, you wouldn’t have to go on this date if you knew my civilian identity.”

He grinned, returning to his girlfriend and pulling her hands into his. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, my Lady,” he whispered, his heart leaping at the fact that he could call her that any time he wanted now.

Ladybug shared his grin and murmured something under her breath. He closed his eyes against the bright pink light that flared from her body. The light disappeared and he took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment he was finally going to find out Ladybug’s identity. She squeezed his hands, and he opened his eyes, staring down into her blue ones.

“Marinette?” It was barely a whisper, and she giggled lightly.

“Surprise?” was all she managed to get out before his lips were on hers, pressing her back against the mirror.

 

Nathalie grumbled as she made her way to Adrien’s bedroom. She was not paid enough for this. Couldn’t the boy be on time for once? She’d called twice, and he hadn’t even bothered to emerge from his room. Sure, Gabriel had gone a little overboard insisting he go on this date, but he could at least pretend to cooperate while she tried to find some way to smooth this over.

But, for whatever reason, he’d decided to pretend he was going to come down while instead staying in his room to do god-knows-what, and now they were going to be late.

She pushed open the door, crossing into his room. “Adrien, I know you don’t want to do this, but we’re going to be—”

Nathalie broke off, blinking in surprise at the sight that greeted her on the sofa. Adrien sprang off of the girl when he noticed her, flushing red and trying to pat his hair back into place. The girl—who Nathalie now recognized as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the leading contenders for an internship next fall—stood up as well, awkwardly attempting to straighten her clothes.

Adjusting her glasses, she turned back to her boss’s son. “Adrien, why didn’t you mention that you and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng were involved when your father asked?”

Adrien just blinked at her, tucking his shirt back into his pants and fixing the buttons. “I, uh.”

Nathalie sighed. “No matter. I’ll inform your father of this development, but it’s too late to cancel tonight. You have five minutes to make yourself presentable and be downstairs before I have M. Gorille drag you to the car.” She flicked her gaze to Marinette, who had somehow managed to become even redder than Adrien—which was quite the feat—and raised an eyebrow. “Follow me, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, and I’ll show you out.”

Marinette looked at Adrien, offering him a sheepish grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Marinette.” Adrien’s own smile was so ridiculously smitten that Nathalie thanked the gods that Gabriel wasn’t around to admonish him for showing so much emotion.

Nathalie turned away, hiding her smile. She knew school would be a good thing for Adrien, and it turned out she was right. She didn’t comment at how it took a few moments before Marinette caught up to her in the hallway.

 

Destiny stood and smiled as Adrien rushed into the restaurant. He muttered an apology for being late, and ordered what she was pretty sure was the first thing he saw in the menu from the waiting waitress.

They sat, and she watched him fidget for a few minutes before he sighed, clasping his hands on the table in front of him.

“I need to tell you something.” Destiny raised an eyebrow, nodding at her arranged date to continue. “I can’t date you. I mean, you’re great and everything, but I have a girlfriend. My dad didn’t know about her when he set this up and I—”

“That’s awesome, Adrien,” she said, grinning as she interrupted his rant. “Me too.”

He blinked at her. “You too what?”

“I have a girlfriend, too,” she clarified. “My agent heard your dad was looking for a girlfriend for you and thought this would be good publicity. Even though me and Eloise have been dating for years.”

Adrien laughed, finally relaxing into his seat. “Awesome,” he said. “This just got so much easier.”

They fell into light hearted banter after that, since they’d been modeling on and off together for the better part of a decade. The waitress had just brought out their food when Destiny’s phone chimed. She opened the notification from the Ladyblog, and sighed at the picture of Ladybug that lit up the screen.

“The Ladyblog’s posting the best hits of the heroes,” she told Adrien, showing him the screen and sighing again. “God, Ladybug is so hot. What I wouldn’t give to be her. Or make out with her. Either or.”

“Same,” Adrien laughed. “I mean, I’d rather be Chat Noir, but I’d definitely be down to make out.”

The grin on his face was slightly suspicious. Why, Destiny had no idea. But he definitely knew something she didn’t.

 

Chat stood on the roof of a tall building, staring out over the lights of Paris. His cat ears twitched as he heard his partner land behind him, and a smile spread across his face. He listened to her pad across the roof, and felt her arms wrap around his middle.

“Hey, Chaton,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over his neck.

“Lovely night, isn’t it, my Lady?” She pressed her lips against his neck, trailing a pathway upwards.

“Gorgeous.” Her teeth scraped against his jaw and drew out a hiss. His claws unconsciously dug into her forearms.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” he asked, tracing patterns down over her hands. He could feel her smirk against his skin.

“I don’t think he’d mind.” She kissed his ear. “Do you, Adrien?”

Chat twirled in her grip, pulling her against him. “Not one bit.” He paused to smirk down at her before capturing her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Hit me up on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D


End file.
